<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EN EL MEDIO by Arulina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827460">EN EL MEDIO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arulina/pseuds/Arulina'>Arulina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Constipation, Español, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sleep Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arulina/pseuds/Arulina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y es que allí estaba el dilema. Ya no necesitaba que Crowley dejara la tienda por temor a que Gabriel o cualquier superior apareciera de la nada a una revisión sorpresa, o que Crowley tuviese que atender asuntos demoniacos sin previo aviso. Eran libres, libres y con todo el tiempo del mundo. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, algo nuevo para él, no quería pasar un solo día sin la presencia de su demonio, o por lo menos sin saber nada de él."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>EN EL MEDIO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una semana desde que el fin del mundo no había sucedido y nada parecía fuera de lugar. Ni la oficina de arriba ni la de abajo los había molestado desde el tremendo numerito que soltaron y la humanidad regresaba a su ritmo de vida normal, casi olvidando el redescubrimiento de la Atlántida y como las grandes naciones habían estado prácticamente a nada de pelear su tercera guerra mundial.</p>
<p>Todo era justo como había sido; incluso ellos y su <em>maldita</em> distancia, algo que Aziraphale querría cambiar de ser posible.</p>
<p>─ ¿Más cocoa querido?, o prefieres un poco de té.</p>
<p>─ ¿No tienes algo con más alcohol que azúcar? ─ inquirió prácticamente derritiéndose sobre el cómodo sillón del ángel y la calidez que emanaba éste a pesar de estar en el extremo contrario ─ Whisky, vino…rompope…, no sé, <em>¿perfume?</em></p>
<p>─ Tsk… ─ chistó el ángel ─ tan dramático como siempre veo ─ y se levantó para servirle al demonio un poco de agua sobre la copa que éste habían recién conjurado, a lo que respondió levantando una ceja.</p>
<p>─ Oh, creí que podrías, ya sabes, hacer que se convirtiera en vino ─ contestó con esa sonrisa que Crowley adoraba, no que Aziraphale lo supiera.</p>
<p>─ Y tu igual de <em>bastardo</em> como siempre…., para el archivo, no me agrada tanto el vino que antes fue agua…, sabe casi a nada.</p>
<p>─ El único con el toque perfecto para eso fue Jesús, en su entonces, ¿lo llegaste a probar?</p>
<p>─ La fiesta duró <em>días</em>, prácticamente toda Galilea se presentó, por supuesto que lo probé ─ chasqueó sus dedos y en cuanto el color de la bebida cambio sorbió un poco de la copa, inmediatamente haciendo gestos de disgusto, ambientalizado con una pequeña carcajada del ángel.</p>
<p>─ Te traeré una botella querido ─ el demonio asintió, agradecido y al regresar, el ángel lo encontró con los ojos cerrados, o eso parecía detrás de sus lentes, y con los brazos cruzados. ─ ¿Estás dormido ya, querido? ─ preguntó quedo, casi queriendo que el demonio no le escuchase, sabía que no tenía la necesidad física de dormir, así como él mismo podía prescindir de los alimentos, pero era consciente del descanso mental que dormir le proporcionaba a Crowley y a lo largo de los siglos el demonio lo había perfeccionado a tal grado de ser capaz de quedarse dormido, justo como cualquier humano tras un largo día. Y vaya que lo habían tenido, toda la semana para ser sinceros, paseando juntos prácticamente todos los días, bebiendo hasta altas horas de la noche, almorzando juntos…</p>
<p>El demonio no respondió. ─ Oh vaya, no tardé mucho o si… ─ buscó con la mirada el viejo reloj de manecillas que a pesar de tener siglos de edad, siempre daba la hora exacta ─ No había reparado en la hora… ─ se le acercó y debatió por unos segundos si debía o no despertarle.</p>
<p>Y es que allí estaba el dilema. Ya no necesitaba que Crowley dejara la tienda por temor a que Gabriel o cualquier superior apareciera de la nada a una revisión sorpresa, o que Crowley tuviese que atender asuntos demoniacos sin previo aviso. Eran libres, libres y con todo el tiempo del mundo. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, algo nuevo para él, no quería pasar un solo día sin la presencia de su demonio, o por lo menos sin saber nada de él.</p>
<p>Se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado, la última vez que habían estado tan cerca, casi tocándose, había sido en el autobús de camino al departamento de Crowley; lento, sin querer despertar al demonio.</p>
<p>Generalmente podía ignorarla, la culpa que lo venía consumiendo por los últimos siglos, acentuándose desde las últimas semanas por las muchas veces que había herido a su contraparte con sus palabras y temor a las consecuencias.</p>
<p>─ Oh, querido… ─ confesaría en la soledad de la noche ─ nunca fue mi intención, ¿lo sabes verdad? ─ <em>“¡Ni siquiera me agradas!”</em>, recordó sus palabras ─ claro que me agradas, me agradas mucho…y mucho más allá que simple y fraternal cariño, con tus hermosos ojos dorados y tu increíble sentido del humor, aunque a veces puede ser demasiado grosero, ¿te he dicho lo mucho que adoro tu cabello?</p>
<p>El demonio gruñó un poco, hablando en sueños y con el peso de la inconsciencia se dejó caer sobre el costado del ángel, quien lo acomodó sobre sus piernas, acariciando su cabello.</p>
<p>─ No siento que tenga derecho alguno de decir todo esto ahora, menos cuando has demostrado la seriedad de tus sentimientos tantísimas veces querido muchacho…, es injusto… ─ notó su propia voz quebrarse ─ Oh Dios, mereces tanto Crowley, mereces ser amado y saber lo valioso que eres…mucho más de lo que egoístamente te di por los últimos seis mil años.</p>
<p>Guardó silencio, sin estar del todo seguro como debía continuar, o si debería de hacerlo para variar. Temía que Crowley se hubiese hartado, de la frialdad después de que fuese rescatado en Francia; confesaría también que eso fue a propósito, ¿quién en su sano juicio iría vestido de aristócrata a media revolución?, si, tenía estándares, pero no era estúpido, por lo menos no de acuerdo a definiciones mortales, hacía tanto que no sabía del demonio y estaba seguro que él había tenido que ver en la revuelta, seguramente lo vería si se acercaba con la intención de meterse en problemas.</p>
<p>─ Perdón por Francia querido, debo admitir que pudo haber salido mejor, pero valía la pena el intento, las crepas estuvieron deliciosas, todo lo es en tu compañía.</p>
<p>Por la discusión, su primera gran discusión en el parque, frente al estanque de patos. Pudo haberse esforzado en entender el motivo de su petición, pero el miedo de perderlo lo inundó y nubló su juicio, pero rogaría que el demonio comprendiera.</p>
<p>─ Por el parque, pero un mundo sin ti, aunque fuese una posibilidad lejana, es algo que no me gustaría experimentar ni en un millón de años, menos cuando siempre pudiste pedirme que te protegiera…bueno, tal vez no lo hubiese hecho…perdón mi cobardía Crowley…me tomó mucho darme cuenta en lo que se ha convertido el cielo.</p>
<p>Sentía que le faltaría eternidad para compensarle todo el dolor, y por lo menos otros seis mil años para terminar de disculparse. Decidió no seguir por el momento, enfrentaría de frente sus sentimientos por la mañana, es lo menos que podía hacer por Crowley y sus declaraciones interminables de amor a través de los siglos. El demonio merecía saber, independientemente de lo que él pensara. Pero por hoy…</p>
<p>─ Buenas noches querido, que tengas placenteros sueños… ─ rezó depositando un dulce beso sobre la frente del demonio y en seguida retiró cuidadosamente las lentes oscuras que le caracterizaban; y encontró a Crowley con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en completo shock, seguramente por el monólogo que había compartido el ángel hacía unos minutos, sin olvidar el beso que le había regalado.</p>
<p>Hubo silencio, los dos demasiado acostumbrados a andar sobre hielo delgado por tanto tiempo, que ante la más mínima intención de progreso uno temía haber tardado y el otro ir demasiado rápido. Y aunque Aziraphale ya se había decidido en dar un paso hacia Crowley eso no significaba que no necesitara las horas antes del amanecer para prepararse mentalmente, ya fuese para que Crowley le reclamara la tardanza o que todo este tiempo estuviese malinterpretando sus señales. Fuese lo que fuese, pasara lo que pasara…se lo debía.</p>
<p>─ ¿Estabas despierto querido? ─ inició con lo obvio, consciente del ligero temblor en sus manos que aún sostenían las lentes a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro del demonio.</p>
<p>Crowley tragó saliva, mirándole de reojo para inmediatamente dirigir la mirada al frente, inseguro de si era mejor permanecer en la solapa del ángel, levantarse y tener “la conversación” como seres inmortales decentes o salir corriendo de allí y tomar otra siesta de casi un siglo. Se limitó a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.</p>
<p>─ Cuánto…¿cuánto escuchaste querido?</p>
<p>─ S-si estaba dormido, ngh, de verdad caí dormido… ─ se incorporó aún sin mirar de frente al ángel, pensando en si debía quitarle las lentes a Aziraphale o hacer aparecer otras con un milagro. Se sentía desnudo y desprotegido ─ por lo menos al inicio…solo, solo no quería regresar a mi apartamento por hoy, de verdad ángel, ¿cómo iba a saber…?</p>
<p>¿<em>Cómo iba a saber</em> que el ángel iba a derramar su corazón mientras el fingía estar dormido?</p>
<p>Aziraphale suponía que también eso era su culpa, la manera en la que el demonio había aprendido a inventar excusas y traer regalos con tal de pasar tiempo de calidad con él, en lugar de preguntar directamente, <em>de verdad tenían mucho que trabajar en su comunicación.</em></p>
<p>─ Bueno… ─ el ángel aclaró su garganta ─ supongo entonces que no tiene caso seguir postergando lo inevitable querido ─ comenzó a jugar con el anillo que tenía siempre en el dedo meñique, tal como hacía cuando estaba nervioso o cuando las palabras le fallaban.</p>
<p>─ A-aziraphale, ng…ángel, espera, no ─ se inclinó hacia delante, listo para soltar carrera en cuanto fuese necesario ─ por favor…no…</p>
<p>Oh, oh...</p>
<p>Aziraphale se detuvo en seco.</p>
<p>─ Inde-independientemente de s-si he malinterpretado o no, de todo lo que esto significa para ti, mereces saber la verdad Crowley.</p>
<p>─ Malin-, ¡No!, ¡no es eso, ángel! ─ le tomó por las manos ─ s-significa todo, esto significa todo para mi, p-pero</p>
<p>─ ¿Pero...?</p>
<p>Crowley se mordió el labio inferior.</p>
<p>─ Por, por seis mil años, he, hemos trabajado por esta distancia...y, funciona, no puedo, no me atreveré..., la idea de tomar más, a-algo además de una esquina de tu vida...no puedo arruinarlo... no puedo permitir...</p>
<p>─ ¡Oh, Crowley! ─ descansó el rostro del demonio entre sus dos manos, evitando que siguiera escondiéndose de la mirada amorosa del ángel ─ me temo querido, que ésta distancia ya no es suficiente para mi...</p>
<p>─ Ángel...</p>
<p>─ Te has esforzado tanto, por tanto tiempo, valiente demonio, ¿no es así?, tanto que es casi injusto ─ depositó otro tierno beso sobre la frente del contrario ─ quiero tomar todo y tenerlo todo, tu tiempo, tus groserías y tu mal humor querido, tus amables gestos y tus travesuras; lo quiero todo porque quiero que tu querido, lo tengas todo, mis bendiciones y mi protección, mis inseguridades  y mi sentido divino, no puedo permitir que solo desees una esquina Crowley...deja que yo haga el trabajo esta vez, por favor...</p>
<p>─ P-pero...</p>
<p>─ Nada se va a arruinar, ¿podrías confiar en mi para eso?</p>
<p>Por supuesto que la tenía, definitivamente el ángel lo sabía y o usaba en su contra, bastardo, pero no había nadie, absolutamente nadie en el mundo en quien confiara como lo hacía en Aziraphale.</p>
<p>─ E-es tu palabra, ángel...no la mía.</p>
<p>Y por fin se encontraron en el medio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Como de costumbre, si el final se siente apresurado es porque me emociono y quiero acabar, y uego me es imposible continuar, en fin...(?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>